Nothing Last Forever
by Rings Of Saturn
Summary: Nothing last forever... but does love last forever? What would you do if you have to give your everything, including your love, just because of the words, nothing last forever? Ruhana which means shounen-ai
1. Flick of Emotions

Title: **Nothing Last Forever**  
  
Author: Rings of Saturn  
  
Genre: Romance/Angst  
  
Pairings: Ruhana/HanaRu, slight MitKo and SenKosh 

Status: 1/ ? (probably 10)  
  
Rating: PG -13  
  
DISCLAIMER: I own nothing but Rukawa!!!! *Immediately, Rukawa fans start appearing* NO, HE DOESN'T BELONG TO YOU, HE'S MINE!!!!!! *And they start chucking murdering tools at the author, me* Ah!!!!!! Sorry, I own nothing but the plot! Help!!!!  
  
A/N: Stupid disclaimer, anyway, I read this other story and it gave me the idea for this story. Hope you like it! The plot maybe a bit confusing since there something about Hanamichi, but it's a secret :D The story starts after Sakuragi recovers from his back wound and they are training for the Winter Competition. It's my first SD fic!!! PLEASE R&R!!!! 

* *: A/N notes

  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Chapter One: Flick of Emotion  


  
ANOTHER TYPICAL DAY AT SHOHOKU HIGH

  
  
"Baka kitsune! How dare you take the ball off from the mighty Tensai!" Sakuragi's loud echoing voice was heard after only 10 minutes into training.  
  
"Do'ahou," the famous one-line was of course said by the one and only Rukawa Kaede, the ace of Shohoku high.  
  
"TE~ME..." *PUNCH* "I didn't started it Gori! It's all the fox's fault!" Rubbing the sore spot where Akagi had landed his punch, he quickly earned another punch. "OH!"  
  
"That's for calling me Gori! Now get back to practice!" Akagi bellowed the last few words to the team, and the game resume (but of course, the game had to be paused every now and then with the numerous fights Rukawa and Sakuragi have). Finally after many gruesome fights between the two eternal enemies, the practice ended. Everyone left home to clear up the wounds they receive from the two madmen, leaving the two troublemakers to clean up the gym. 

"Remember to lock the doors before you leave!" Kogure said to the Rukawa and left with Mitsui, hand in hand. *How cute!!! Go Mitsui!!!* 

Sakuragi finished his half of the gym first and without changing, grabbed his gym bad and left, leaving only Rukawa behind. 

_God, the damn headache is starting again, I better get back soon or else... _BeforeSakuragi could think of the possibilities, his legs gave away and he tripped and landed flat on his face. _Great, I'll die of shame if anyone see me, the mighty tensai, like this, especially that Kitsune..._

"What are you doing, do'ahou?" The familiar coldness in the voice rang though Sakuragi ears, _great, it has to be Rukawa._

"None of your business! Go away!" Trying his best to keep his cool, Sakuragi manage to sit from his position. "I don't need your..." But before he can even get up, his head started to throb again and the pain caused him to grasp out and the last thing he remembered was staring into the worried dark orbs of Rukawa before blackness took hold of him.

^*^*^ 

"Sensei, is he alright?" After Sakuragi fainted, Rukawa had carried him to the nearest clinic (with lots of difficulties of course, you can't imagine how heavy Sakuragi weighs). Now Sakuragi was sleeping soundly on the soft bed. 

"Well, I'm not sure what caused his headache, but he seems ok now," the doctor said shortly and left the room leaving the two players behind. 

Rukawa walked over to the bed and sat down on the chair next to it and stared at the red-head. "Do'ahou..." He muttered softly, and before he could stop himself he hands reached up and slowly caress the sleeping boy's face. Slowly, the eyes of the sleeping form fluttered open, and it blinked few more times. Rukawa quickly withdrew his hand and tried desperately to hide his tomato face *kawaii!*. 

"Where the hell am I?" Sitting up, Sakuragi was glad that headache has ceased a bit, but was shocked to find the fox-boy next to him. "Wh-What are you doing here?" 

"Do'ahou *don't he ever get tried of saying that?*, I brought you here," Rukawa said casually and the blush had disappeared behind the mask. 

"Oh..." Not sure if he should thank the kitsune or not, Sakuragi just stared at his hands and was trying to ignore the new growing pain in his head. 

There were few minutes of silence as either of the boy know what to say.

"Get up, we're going," Rukawa suddenly headed for the door and waited for Sakuragi to come. 

"Go...? We..? Where...?" 

"Home," as if it's the most obvious thing in the world, Rukawa just shrugged and walked out of the door. Seeing no choice and that Rukawa still have Sakuragi's gym bag, Sakuragi followed after Rukawa. The first few step still brought pain into his head but he push the pain away and staggered outside. 

Outside, Rukawa was leaning on his bike and waiting for Sakuragi, and miraculously he wasn't asleep. _He looks so kawaii under the moonlight..... How I wish I could brush my hand though those silky hair... WHAT????? WHAT THE HECK AM I THINKING???? This is Rukawa Kaede for god's sake!!!! My headache must have caused me to lose my mind. I can't possibly like that fox-boy! _

"Get on." Rukawa pointed to the extra seat on his back and waited for Sakuragi to get on. Reluctantly, Sakuragi got on the bike, blushing at the thought of being so close to Rukawa, since there way noway he could get home without fainting. Rukawa got the bicycle and started paddling, "hold on." 

_Hold on...? To what? You? _Seeing no handers of whatever, Sakuragi cling onto Rukawa's shirt. _Hey, he feel really warm... Ku'so! The ice king can't be warm! Why is he so nice to me all of the sudden anyway? He's not sleeping either!!! And... really, he back feels really soft and warm... _Couldn't resist the temptation anyway, Sakuragi cuddled closer to Rukawa and wrapped his arm around Rukawa's slim waist.Unnoticed by Sakuragi, Rukawa's lips moved to form a small smile. *I should shut up, I can't believe I wrote those bits!* Feeling comfortable, Sakuragi drifted into a dreamless sleep *hey, it's the other way around! It should be Rukawa sleeping!*.

^*^*^ 

"Sakuragi, we are here," Rukawa whispered in Sakuragi's ear, waking the sleeping boy from his marshmallow land. 

"Huh? Oh, thanks, kitsune," rubbing his eyes, Sakuragi waved goodbye to Rukawa and went inside his home. He had forgot to ask, _ how did Rukawa know where he lives? _

Inside the house, Sakuragi put down his bag and trudge slowly upstairs to his room. He could barely make it when he collapse on to his bed. _This is getting worse, I could barely stand! I'll have to see Doc. Lina again tomorrow._ Under the moonlight, Sakuragi saw the photo on his study table. It was of him 6 years ago. He was in his father's arm who had the other arm around a beautiful young women. _Mother... _It was the last photo of his mother, the last photo where his mother had smiled and laughed. Tears welled up in Sakuragi's eyes but he push them back. _What am I going to do, mum...? Am I going to be the same as you?_

Pushing that thought away, Sakuragi chose to sleep, the last face he remember was seeing the painful expression of his mother before she pass away. He remembered clearly the last thing she said, the last few words... 

_"Nothing last forever, Hana-chan, remember that..."_

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_

Yah! Finished! I finished in few hours so there may be a lot of mistakes. Anyway, is it a bit weird? I'm only writing this story cause I want to try to write angst for once and have something to do when I'm feeling depress. Anyway, I hope you enjoy and the story about Hanamichi will be reveal later on!!!! 

R&R!!!!!!! 

Rings Of Saturn:P


	2. Broken Promises

Title: **Nothing Last Forever**

Author: Rings of Saturn  
  
Genre: Romance/Angst  
  
Pairings: Ruhana/HanaRu, a slight MitKo and SenKosh 

Status: 2/ ? (probably 10)  
  
Rating: PG -13

DISCLAIMER: Just read the last chapter's disclaimer, me too bother now :P

A/N: Well, I was suppose to write this next week but since I have the time, I guess I will write now. Thankz for the reviews! I really appreciate it! Anyway, I forgot the warnings for the first chapter, THIS STORY IS YAOI, WHICH MEANS BOY x BOY LOVE!!!! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!!!! I WILL NOT EXPECT FLAMERS ON YAOI! I WILL SEND THEM RIGHT BACK! Thank you, and as for the rest of you, please read on!

* *: A/N note

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Chapter Two: Broken Promises

TWO DAYS LATER

*BANG* "Baka! Concentrate!" As you can guess, the self-proclaim tensai, Sakuragi Hanamichi, had just earned himself another head-cracking punch from the captain Gori... I mean Akagi.

"Hey, that hurts!" A chibi-form Sakuragi appear and started rubbing his sore head *kawaii!!!* and fake tears started to fall.

*SLAP* "Ouch! Ayako! I already got hit once! You don't have to hit that spot again!" Now with two bumps, Sakuragi look like a ice-cream cone *two slops of vanilla and a huge blob of strawberry*. The game resume again. It's a game between the seniors and the juniors *again!* and of course the senior are leading. On the senior team, there is Akagi as the center, Mitsui as forward, Kogure as the other forward, Miyagi as point guard, and one other unknown people who I'm too bother to think up a name. On the junior them, there's the rebound king (a.k.a do'ahou) as center, the ace of Shohoku (a.k.a fox-boy) as forward, and three other people who I'm also are too lazy to think up names for.

The score is 16-28 in favor to the seniors *yeh! go Mitsui!!!* but it's only the first half of the first half *does that make sense? In other words, it's only ten minutes*. Yet today, Sakuragi, the tensai in basketball, has been having many errors *not that he don't usually*. First he tripped over the basketball, miss three catches and four rebounds, ball got stolen 3 times, and passed wrongly twice *exaggerating a bit=P*. 

Rukawa once again stole another look at the red-head, he had been worrying for a while, it's not that often that Sakuragi can make that much mistakes all at ONCE. He had been acting weird all day *yes, Rukawa had been spying on Sakuragi^_~* and Rukawa is getting really worried for the redhead.

Again, Sakuragi was in the place of rebound. The orange ball was thrown too hard by one of the players and it hit the backboard instead of going though the hoop with a _thuush, _but again, Sakuragi miss to catch it on the rebound. He didn't jumped high enough and his arms seem stiff as his hands miss to clasp around the ball totally. 

"Baka! Are you even paying attention? We already lose the Inter-high! We can't afford to lose in the Winter competition! Concentrated!" Another bump appeared on the red-head and he yelp in pain.

"Gomen..." 

Gaped mouth stared at the red monkey *sorry, couldn't resist to type that*. Did the loud-mouth Sakuragi Hanamichi just APOLOGIZE???? He is definitely not himself today, the same thought was in everyone's mind at that moment. 

"I didn't mean it... it's just that..." Fumbling over words, Sakuragi couldn't get anything out. He head begin to throb again and he tries to resist the urge to vomit. That wouldn't be too pretty. Memories of yesterday's meeting didn't rise Sakuragi's mood any better.

*FLASHBACK*

_"You have to give up, Hanamichi! It's for your own good!" Doc. Lina had been discussing with Sakuragi for over two hours already, and no matter how hard she tried to reason with Hanamichi, he just wouldn't give up basketball. "You can't play in the condition you are in now! You're only endangering yourself more!"_

_"I can't give up basketball now! My team mates need me! And I need them!" Sakuragi was on the verge of tears, he know he can't change the truth but it hurts him so much just thinking about giving up basketball, the only thing that brings life to him now._

_*_END OF FLASHBACK*

*Whistle sound* "Half time up! *do they actually say that?*" The game hasn't improve much, as Rukawa was the juniors only hope and the ice-king was more worried about the redhead than the game. Sakuragi walked to his bag and took out his bottle. He drank like a vampire drinking blood *sorry, can't come up with anything better* as he body screamed for rest and water. Sakuragi was relieved he's sitting down, he can't seem able to feel his legs anymore and his vision started to get a bit blurry, _I can't faint now! _Desperately trying to not to pass out, Sakuragi started to do some warm-ups and rubbing his legs to bring them back to their normal state.

*SLAP* A light fan tapped Sakuragi on his head during his warm up. "Oh, Ayako-san, it's you."

"I need to speak to you for a few minutes, Sakuragi-kun," Ayako said sweetly, as Miyagi start to drool in the background and throwing daggers at Sakuragi. 

"Sure." 

Ayako led Sakuragi next to her bench. "Are you feeling ok lately?" Her questions were straight forward and her eyes showed worry.

"I'm fine," even to himself, the answer seem fake. How much Sakuragi just wanted to shout out that he's not fine and he never will be fine again! Seeing Ayako's unbelieving eyes, Sakuragi added, "really I am, I just didn't get enough sleep lately."

Still unconvinced but seeing that Sakuragi is not willing not spill anything, Ayako let him go. _Nothing's fine...._ Sakuragi muttered to himself. _Nothing will ever be fine for me, ever..._

*FLASHBACK*

_"Listen to me, Hanamichi! You can't end up like your mother! She was one of my patients too, and I don't want to see you end up like her!" Lina's voice rang though the room and the mention of his mother only brought matters worse._

_"I won't! Just let me play!" Sakuragi was like a baby begging for a lolly. His eyes were pleading and he's willing to go on his knees if needed._

_"Hanamichi, please, you are already becoming weaker, you can't go on like this! You will die!" Hitting the jackpot, Sakuragi stop begging. His eyes became dull and they seem to lose its fire._

_"Sakuragi...?" Lina asked gently as she didn't get any replies out of the boy, she reached out her hands and tried to pat him but he backed away._

_"I understand, I know what to do," face masked by all the emotions shown before, it was replaced with... nothing. Sakuragi got up and left without another word._

_Lina sat back into her chair and sigh. Well this is part of her job, but lately, she's getting sick of it. The look on those people are so.... empty. _

_"I'm so sorry."_

*END OF FLASHBACK*

"Actually, Ayako-san, something is wrong," Sakuragi said suddenly and Ayako turned back to him. Sakuragi avoided looking at her in the eye. "I don't think I can play anymore."

Just these few words, the whole gym became quite, not a voice was made, everyone had they attention on a certain red-head.

"You- You must be joking, Sakuragi!" Ayako's voice held shocked and was it... disappointment? 

"I'm not. I'm tired of this," Sakuragi softly said, he didn't want to say this, he didn't want to disappoint his seniors, his team mates, who are also his friends, but he has no choice. "I'm tired of playing basketball."

"This is NOT funny!" Ayako start shaking Sakuragi's arms, as if that's the only way of bring some sense into him. "You can't just give up!"

"I can and I will," unable to stand the pain and the disappointing glaze of his team mates, Sakuragi ran out of the gym. _Have to get away...Have to get away...Have to get away...Have to get away...Have to get away...Have to get away... _Sakuragi didn't take any notice of his surroundings, he just ran. He could only run, run from everything, run from the happy world he was in into the dark world he's destine to belong. Tears started to pour out as he heart clench in pain. Sakuragi couldn't breathe, he couldn't move, he could only feel pain, then as if the world had disappeared, he fell everything around him vanished replacing it with darkness. _Kitsune.... _Fox eye stared at him before everything was gone.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Can you guess what illness Sakuragi have? I think it's quite obvious. Anyway, is the story getting more boring? Well, R&R! Tell me what you think!

To: Madiha & slamdunk-serene: Here's the new chapter :P Hope you like it!

Afura Cielers: I'm a great fan of Ruhana too *heart shape eyes* so of course my first story have to about them! Thankz for the warning about you haunting me!

Michiru-chan: I know I have plenty of mistakes but thanks for telling me anyway :D I will edit sometime later *me a lazy pig (snort snort)* Thankz for reading!

P.S I just realize I didn't put much Ruhana bits, I guess I forgot, gomen! Promise more next chapter!

Rings of Saturn


	3. Bloom Passion

Title: **Nothing Last Forever**

Author: Rings of Saturn

Genre: Romance/Angst  
  
Pairings: Ruhana/HanaRu, a slight MitKo and SenKosh 

Status: 3/ ? (probably 10)  
  
Rating: PG -13

DISCLAIMER: Just read the last last chapter, me too lazy to write.

A/N: Ok, so bored now and I only have the mind to write this story, so here I'm. I can't believe I still have the time to write! I have mountain of homework waiting for me. *sob sob* Forget it, I'm running from reality! Anyway, R&R!!!!! And thankz for all those ppl who reviewed!!!

* *: A/N note

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Chapter Three: Bloom Passion *really, where do I get this weird and stupid titles anyway?*

WATERFALL HOSPITAL: DOC. LINA'S OFFICE

The bright light of the burning sun shone though the dark room as someone slowly removed the white curtains. A nurse came in and before saying anything, dropped a folder on to Lina's desk and with a swift nod, left the room. Getting back to her desk, Lina, a woman in late thirties stared at the folder dropped by the nurse. Her features were plain, normal Asian eyes and tanned skin, yet her eyes shone tiredness and pain. The room was in deafening silence as she flipped though the folder, her eyes wondered aimlessly over the page. _Is there really nothing I can do? _Her jumbled up brain thought.

Stuffing the folder back on the desk, Lina took a long drink from her cup and bit back the bitter taste of the Chinese tea; at least it keeps her awake. After few moments of silence, Lina went back to her computer and start typing a report that will be in the hands of the boy, Sakuragi Hanamichi shortly, with a form for operation. _Please don't give up this chance like your mother, Sakuragi... _Lina's heart clenched in pain as she remember the death of her best friend, her friend that she knew before anything, a friend that she will never forget. 

^*^*^

AT THE SHOHOKU HOSPITAL WING

Rukawa gaze at the sleeping form on the bed, he had been staring on to that face for the past half an hour but he couldn't seem to be able to loosen his worries even the tiniest bit. Sakuragi shifted a little and tilted his head sideway, his arms folded neatly on his tummy, with fox patterned blankets *I want one!!!* placed on top of the redhead (which was needed to be put back on redhead now and then because the of tensai's vigorous kicking skills ;D) Sakuragi face was facing Rukawa, and slowly he parted his lips... Rukawa gulped. *Just kiss him!*

_Are you trying to make me kiss you deliberately?_ Rukawa lowered his face just above Sakuragi and couldn't help but gaped at the softness of the redhead's skin as his lips gently brushed against the redhead's tender skin. 

_Why am I feeling this way, do'ahou? Why are you able to stir these feelings in me? _Rukawa shook his head to get his mind away from such emotional thoughts, he was never good at his feelings, and now the do'ahou is just making his feelings more mess up._ Baka, why did you have to enter my life? _Thinking it's time to leave, Rukawa prepared to get up but a voice stop him.

"Rukawa...?" It was the first time Sakuragi had called he's biggest rival's actual name in a _nice_way, but Sakuragi was too tired to care. "What happened?" Sakuragi begin to sit up and his visions became clearer and he notice he was in a hospital room *duh*.

"After you left the gym, you fainted."

"Oh." 

Uncomfortable with silence and his teammates sudden quietness, Rukawa blurt out the question he dearly wanted to ask.

"Why did you say that?"

"Say what?" Confused eyes stared up into deep blue ones.

"What you said in the gym." *Can't he say more than five words???*

"...." Nothing, Sakuragi didn't expect Rukawa to ask him that, anything, but THAT. He didn't know what to say, all he could do was stare stupidly ahead and waited for the silence to eat him up.

"Why?" Another unexpected word escape Rukawa's mouth, but that's not what surprise Sakuragi, it was the tone of Rukawa. He sound.... so painful and sad, like everything around him had left him and he was desperately trying to know why.

"Why...? Why... why would you care anyway?" Couldn't stand the piercing stare from the Rukawa and the different tone of his voice, Sakuragi turned away. _Please... please leave me alone, I don't want to talk about this!!! _Sakuragi screamed inside his head.

"....." _I don't' know why I care, but the pain in my heart when you are sad and the emptiness in my heart when you are not by my side cannot be push away no matter how hard I try. I can no longer run away from my feelings.... _Rukawa lifted his hand and turned to cupped Sakuragi's chin and turn him to look at him. "What make you think I don't?" He asked softly, staring straight into those honey-brown eyes.

_NO! Don't look at me like that! Stop looking at me with those eyes, I can't stand it! I can't let you change my decision! _Sakuragi shook his head from Rukawa's clasp, missing the rejected look that flashed though Rukawa's eyes, but was soon gone. "It doesn't matter if you do or don't, my decision is final. I'm NOT playing basketball." Sakuragi tried his best to make his voice strong yet the quiver in his voice betrayed his true feelings.

Rukawa also noticed the hesitant in Sakuragi's voice. "You can't just GIVE UP! What happened to the promise you made that we will achieve to be the best? Where did your ambitions and dreams go? Where's the undying determination to become the best? Where did that all go?!" Rukawa didn't care if he was loud *when is he ever loud?* he didn't care if he's losing his cool, all he wanted is the redhead, all he ever wanted is the redhead back. *sweet!*

_Stop it! _Sakuragi tried to block out Rukawa's voice by clasping his hands over his ears and shaking his head but Rukawa pulled his hand away and continue talking. _Please stop it.... _Sakuragi silently pleaded as he remembers clearly his dreams of becoming the best. His memories of his first every lay-up, his first ever rebound, his first ever three-point shoot, his first ever dunk... so many memories clouded in his mind he could hardly breath.

"Shut up!" Couldn't stand the painful memories any longer, Sakuragi grabbed his arms away from Rukawa's tight clasp and covered his ears again. "I don't care about basketball! It's nothing to me! I don't care about becoming the best! I don't care about my dreams! I'm not playing!! I'm not going back, I'm not going back... I'm not going back....I'm not going back..." Sakuragi's voice became softer and softer until you can hardly hear him. His body was shaking terribly and he will soon lose his sanity if this topic goes on.

"Stop lying to yourself!!! Don't pretend you don't care?! Have you forgotten your vow that you will one day beat me? Answer me!" It pain Rukawa so much to see the one he care most suffer, his heart break in two just watching his redhead in this state.

"Stop it! I don't care!!! It's just a stupid game! It's just rules, rules, and rules. I'm tired of it! It's just a total meaningless boring game! Now shut up and leave me alone!" 

But no, Rukawa didn't leave him alone, instead he threw a punch straight at Sakuragi's cheek *bad Rukawa! Sakuragi's a patient!* *BANG* Sakuragi landed painfully on the wooden floor, and his left cheek burned with pained and it stung just to talk. Rukawa stood above him, his eyes blazing with such anger and fury that was never seen before.

"How dare you punch me?! You baka Kitsune!" Sakuragi kicked Rukawa in the stomach in return and shouted a bunch of curses as Rukawa felled to the floor clutching his stomach in pain.

But Rukawa didn't answer him, instead he chucked another punch at Sakuragi again, and well.... the fight continued with the two boys desperately trying to make the other understand.

"WHAT IN THE WORLD ARE YOU TWO DOING?" An VERY angry doctor, with smoke coming out of her head, slammed open the room's door and she gave the two boys death glares. Both boys shrank back in fear as the scary doctor who was looming above them. "THIS IS A HOSPITAL!!! GET OUT IF YOU WANT TO FIGHT!" With that, the angry female witch kicked both Sakuragi and Rukawa out of the door, totally ignoring the bruises on the two boys.

The two boys didn't say anything when they were outside, just stare at each other and in the end, Sakuragi turned away. Rukawa stare at Hanamichi's back as he slowly (and wobbly) walked out of the front gate. After seeing his do'ahou disappeared completely from view, Rukawa then turned and went to fetch his bike. _I WILL get you back, Hanamichi._

_^*^*^*^_

Few days after that, each member of the team tried to persuade Sakuragi to come back, but he just shooed them away time after time (even when he was punched five times in a row by Gori). After few days, they stop bothering him yet they didn't give up, they can only hope that the guntai will be able to persuade Sakuragi. At last, just 3 days before the official game with Ryonan *is that right?*, another visitor came to see Hanamichi.

"Sakuragi-kun?" The same sweet voice that was always able to cause fluttering feelings in Sakuragi's voice interrupted his quiet nap under the tree.

"Haruko-san?" Sakuragi's voice was tired, and he looks thinner, his eyes losing the fire that it usually held, replacing it was only a dull look.

"Can I speak to you for a few minutes?"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Boring chapter, sorry -_-. My brains stop working after overload of test, anyway, Haruko was suppose come out in the next chapter but since this chapter wasn't long enough, I had to add her in :P I can't wait to use her to mess with Rukawa and Sakuragi relationship*evil grin* Don't worry Haruko fans, I won't do anything bad to her. Also, is this chapter a bit weird? The character seem a bit OOC *well, they always OOC* and the conversation seem to go so slow *sigh* me too lazy to check, but don't worry I will check it.... someday :P Well, I had this really mushy bit in it... but in the end I cut it out, it's so damn freaky mushy!!!! I can't believe I wrote that!!!! Also, Sendoh is coming next chapter!!!! 

Please R&R!!!!!!!!!

email: waterbaby12us@hotmail.com 

Rings of Saturn


End file.
